


Exception

by JauneValeska



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Bart acknowledged he wouldn't have a Soulmate.  She didn't exist on this world and he was fine with that.  But he couldn't stand everyone else talking about theirs.





	Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get more Bart fics out there.

" I don't have one please just shut the Hell uo about it. I'm sick of hearing about Soulmates. Please just drop the topic. I get reminded of it every day with the Allens, Garricks and even Wally. " Bart said frustrated. " Seriously I am happy for all of you but I come from a apocalyptic hell hole and my Soulmate probably dead. Or never existed thanks to me." 

His teammates looked at him and Bart just turned around and ran off." Just leave me alone." Bart grabbed snacks from several lockers and left Mount Justice. He ran to Central City and just ate trying to relax and ignore that feeling. When he saw someone's mark or saw a happy couple. In envy when he walked away or was became a third wheel. Eventually he went home ate fast and just passed the time till he slept. 

When he woke up thanks to a annoying radio broadcast about a girl barely older then him insulting and verbally degrading the Justice League. But he shook his head and sighed running off.

Whenever someone tried to get him to talk about his outburst he changed the topic. He ignored everyone else's concerns. He acknowledged it. He didn't have a Soulmate anywhere on this world. He dealt with the emptiness witha facade just like he did with his future. 

Then she appeared. A brunette from another world with a brilliant mind and super speed. He got nervous and tongue tied especially around her intimidating genius dad but finally he worked up the nerve to show her the mark he never thought would come.  
" Jessie Quick. "  
He nearly shouted her joy when hmshe showed him hers." Impulse. "


End file.
